


Shooting Star

by Rose_Quill



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: 15-22-33-45, F/F, Fluffy, Gen, Kids, Married Life, Memories, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Quill/pseuds/Rose_Quill
Summary: Based around the theme of “100 Years” by Five for Fighting (yes I’m that old) I thought I’d take a snapshot of our favorite girls at 22, 33, and 45 with a flashback to 15 just before they met.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu, Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. I’m 22 for a moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night in their new home, Mei still holds a bit of worry.

It was a summer night, not too different from any of a hundred they’d had together. The two stood on the balcony staring out at the starscape that was unfolding before them, not touching but never more than a hands-breadth apart. There was comfort in the closeness, the knowledge that they didn’t have to show their love. It had been cemented firmly in the fires of their youth.

Ice clinked in the glass that Yuzu held as it melted. She took a sip of the cool water and leaned back to rest her hip against the railing.

“Not bad, eh?” she asked with a soft smile.

The taciturn woman next to her had a faint smile on her face as she watched. 

“It is lovely,” she said. “And a much nicer view than either Mama’s or Grandfather’s houses.”

Yuzu chuckled. Mei still wasn’t big on speaking at length if she didn’t need to. But the last few years let Yuzu learn to hear the unspoken words in her wife’s phrases.

“Still, the apartment is rather empty, comparitively.” Mei turned and looked in at the living room of their new apartment. Or, rather, what would become their living room. A few scattered boxes and the oversized teddy Kumagorō siting in a corner. 

“Well, that’s something that we’ll have to worry about later,” Yuzu grinned. “We have the last of the furniture being delivered tomorrow, so lets not worry about it tonight.”

“We should at least clear a space for it. It wouldn’t do for the house to be untidy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuzu said. She walked in and put her glass on the kitchen counter. “It’s early yet, and we have time to straighten up.”

Mei walked in and sat down on the floor, pulling Kumagorō into her lap. The sight made Yuzu smile as she rummaged in the cupboards for some of the dinner supplies they had bought earlier in the evening. Mei was still hidden somewhat behind the large bear, only her eyes and hair sticking out.

Those that didn’t know her would call her a mournful soul, but few knew the strength that was hidden behind the placid expression. Yuzu had seen both the fiery authority she had carried as Student Council President and also the icy fear that had coiled within her in their early courtship.

“Do you want curry or tempura tonight?” Yuzu asked as memories flashed by.

“Curry, please. It’s a bit late for tempura.” Mei replied softly, squeezing the paws of the teddy bear.

Yuzu rinsed and began chopping the vegetables and setting them to the side. As she put some rice into the steamer, she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and Mei’s body heat.

“Are you ok with this?” Mei asked.

“You know I love curry rice,” Yuzu replied confusedly. 

“Not the rice,” Mei said softly. “The move. I know that it’s a long way to see Mama or Father. It’s an even longer trip for Harumi or Matsuri.”

Yuzu closed the steamer and turned to face her wife.

“This is an incredible opportunity for you, Mei,” she said. “You got into a great business school. Even Gramps was happy about it. I’m not going to let a silly thing like a long train ride prevent you from keeping your dream alive. You’ve proven enough to run the school while being a student. Imagine not having to do homework and administration work at the same time.”

The corners of Mei’s mouth twitched upwards for a moment before her somber stare returned.

“Are you sure?”

Even barefoot, Yuzu was the shorter of the two, so she raised up on her tiptoes to kiss Mei gently. Leaning back, she gave her trademark grin and peace sign.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “The cosmetology school I got into lets us take some clients later on and I still have that job at the cafe on the weekends.”

“I’m not worried about living expenses, Yuzu,” Mei said, a spark in her eye. “I’m worried that I’m forcing you from what is important to you just to follow my dream and duty.”

Yuzu pulled Mei into a hug, chuckling.

“Silly,” she whispered into Mei’s ear. “Don’t you realize that you’re what’s important to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm twenty-two for a moment,  
> She feels better than ever,  
> And we're on fire...


	2. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and a rather pregnant Yuzu have a discussion

“This is unacceptable,” Mei said as she put the file down on the desk and ran her hands through her hair. “This budget proposal is entirely too lean for even half the clubs to stay open with school backing!”

Yuzu came over and eased herself down into a chair next to Mei’s desk, sighing as she settled. “Is the board really being that stingy?”

“It’s not the board solely,” Mei sighed, rubbing her temples. “With the increased population at the school, we had to increase staff size, and that puts a strain on our budget already. I have to come up with another proposal that illustrates the breakdown of salary and operational costs in time for the next meeting.”

Yuzu reached over and rubbed her wife’s shoulders. “That can wait till morning, Mei. Dinner will get cold.”

Mei nodded, then offered her hand to Yuzu as she slowly got up out of the chair. “How is your back?” she asked.

“It’s more my feet than my back,” Yuzu said, rolling her neck and placing a hand on her protruding abdomen. “Mama never warned me about my feet getting sore or swelling like she did about morning sickness.”

“I could have prepared dinner,” Mei said, a small flash of guilt flickering through her mind. “You could take it easy once in a while.”

Yuzu waved it off. “You’re one to talk. It’s my turn, and you looked like you had a long day anyway. You can do the dishes while I take a bath.”

“Agreed.”

“Oh, Harumin called today. She and Matsuri wanted to know if we’d come up with any names yet.”

“I’m sure they had suggestions,” Mei chuckled as she helped set out the meal.

“One or two,” Yuzu giggled. “I told them I’d think about it after talking with you.”

“I thought we’d agreed that we’d name them after your father if it’s a boy.”

“But we never decided on a name if it’s a girl.” Yuzu poured juice into both glasses and set the pitcher down. “But we have some time. It’s not like the baby is going to be here tomorrow.”

Mei nodded.

After a moment Yuzu tilted her head, a look of thought coming over her face.

“Say, Mei?” she asked softly.

“Hm?”

“What was your Mom’s name? Papa never talks about her and you don’t like bringing it up either.”

Mei grimaced a little. “I’d rather not say,” she hedged.

“Oh, come on,” Yuzu whined. “What’s so horrible about it that you won’t tell me?”

“It’s a personal matter.”

Yuzu cocked a carefully sculpted eyebrow at her wife.

Mei sighed and put her chopsticks down.

“If you must know…”

“I must.”

Mei sighed again before running her hands through her hair, hiding her face.

“It was Matsuri.”

Yuzu was quiet for a minute.

“No way.”

“It was.”

“No wonder Papa always liked Matsuri, even when she was a brat.”

“Was she ever not a brat back then?” Mei cocked a eyebrow of her own. “Seemed like every time she was around trouble followed.”

“After that one time she was mostly behaved,” Yuzu said, picking at her food. “Except for when she managed to spike Harumin’s drink at our reception.”

“I think that was more for her own amusement than anything else.”

“They were an odd pair,” Yuzu agreed, looking at her wife over the rim of her glass. “Like another two girls I could name.”

Mei nodded in agreement. 

“Ok,” Yuzu finished. “We wont call name her after your mom. It’d be confusing anyway. What about your grandmother?”

Mei tilted her head for a second.

“That could work…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thirty-three for a moment  
> Still the child, but you see I'm of age  
> A kid on the way  
> A family on my mind...


	3. 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu's daughter rushing to meet her friends bring back some memories.

“Mio, honey,” Mei called as she shrugged into her blazer. “Hurry up, it’s time to go.”

“Coming Mother!” a voice called from back in the house, followed by the sound of a door. Her daughter swung around from her bedroom hallway, uniform on and slightly in disarray. Her hair, straight and chestnut brown in color, was done in a half up style with a bow. She was still fumbling with her tie, tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth.

Mei smiled and crouched down, redoing the tie and straightening the vest with practiced movements.

“Ready for the school trip?” she asked, smoothing a lock of her daughters hair.

“Uh huh! It’s going to be so cool!” She gave a miniature version of Yuzu’s peace sign, making Mei smile and pull her in for a hug. 

“Let’s go then,” she said, sliding her shoes on. “We don’t want to keep Fuyuko and Hinata waiting, do we?”

Hearing the names of her best friends, the girl hurriedly pulled on her shoes and gave a tap to settle them. She then grabbed the cuff of her mom’s coat and started tugging, urging her to hurry.

“I’ll see you at lunch after I drop off Hiroto with Mama, ok?” Yuzu called out, their five year old son clinging to her leg. “Have fun on your trip, Mio!”

Mei smiled when she arrived at the academy and saw Harumin standing there with her twins. The two rushed over as Mio climbed out of the car, the three hugging before waving to their moms and rushing inside.

“Some things never change, eh Prez?” Harumin smiled. She had cropped her hair short recently, much to Matsuri’s annoyance.

“Not if we can help it,” Mei replied. “And it’s been years since I was Student President, Harumin.”

She gave a short salute. “Some things never change. Seems like just yesterday we were the ones running onto campus.”

Mei turned her gaze to the grounds, her eyes flying backwards.

_“Madam President,” Himeko said, holding out a clipboard. “The list for clubs requesting rooms this year.”_

_Mei glanced over it, noting a few missing ones this term. “This seems to be in order, Himeko. Please make sure that there are enough forms for any late comers to -“_

_A voice cut in clearly from across the yard where inspections were being held._

_“Why suck all the fun out of life?” shouted a blonde girl standing by one of her officials._

_Sighing, Mei turned and began walking over to address the problem. “I don’t believe this.”_

_“A girl’s outfit has nothing to do with how well she does in school!”_

_“Yes it does,” she said clearly, the other students drawing back as the president stepped forward._

“Earth to Mei,” Harumin said, tapping the other woman on the shoulder.

“Sorry,” Mei said, casting her eyes down to hide the tinge of red in her cheeks. “Just, a lot of memories here, you know?”

Harumin nodded. “We both met Yuzu here almost thirty years ago. A lifetime ago.”

A pair of arms looped over their shoulders and a smirking face popped up.

“If you’re done hogging my wife,” Matsuri said. “Maybe I could take her to that new cafe that the boss just opened before she has to report in for the trip she’s chaperoning.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be _running_ that cafe?” Harumin bopped her wife on the forehead.

“It doesn’t officially open till tomorrow.” Rubbing her head, she turned her smile on Mei. “Oi, Mei, you should bring Yuzu sometime. Be nice to see each other without the kids tagging along.”

“I’ll suggest it,” Mei agreed. She turned her eyes back onto the school and felt the other two doing the same. So many memories cropped up. The tolling of the first bell made Mei shake her head.

“I’ll see you all later,” she said, giving a slight bow as she excused herself. “Harumin, please keep a close eye on the girls while on the trip. They have a lot of their mothers in them.”

Harumin gave a thumbs up and a grin.

“I’m on it.”

“Matsuri, get to work.”

“Aw, you’re no fun anymore,” she returned with a smile.

As she settled into the soft cushions of her office chair, she ran her hand along the old oak of the desk. Several pictures lined it. On one corner was the old one of her, her father, and her grandfather that had been here for decades. On the other corner was a picture of the family; Mama and Father, Harumin and Matsuri, Yuzu with Mio in her arms and Mei holding Hiroto.

But dominating the center, just behind her nameplate, was a picture of Yuzu, smiling simply in a chair. She had no makeup on and her hair was mussed, but Mei thought it to be the prettiest picture of her wife she’d ever taken. It kept the grind from wearing her down.

It made every last pain they had experienced worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm forty-five for a moment  
> The sea is high  
> And I'm heading into a crisis  
> Chasing the years of my life...


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just a nice little wrap up.

“Neh, Mei,” Yuzu asked.

“Hm?” Mei replied, fighting the siren call of the pillow she laid on.

“It’s hard to believe how far we’ve come, you know?” Yuzu snuggled into Mei’s side, pulling the blanket up over her.

“What do you mean?” asked Mei as she sat up slightly.

“Well, back when we met, we kind of hated each other.” She tangled her fingers in the hem of Mei’s nightshirt. “And then, we never could settle our feelings until it was almost too late.”

Mei nodded. The notebook they had written was still on her desk. It had long since been filled, but she wanted to keep it in case she needed to refer to something. It was intact save for a single page that had been torn out long ago. Neither of them wanted the reminder of how close it had almost failed because of her inability to cope at the time.

“But here we are,” Yuzu said. “Married, a family, good jobs and great friends. It’s almost like a dream.” She sniffled and Mei pulled her into a hug.

“If it’s a dream,” Mei whispered. “Then it’s one built of hard work, dedication, and love.”

A shooting star flashed by in the night sky, drawing their eyes.

“There may be moments that seem to flash by in a moment, but in that moment they etch themselves into our very being.” She pushed a lock of hair from Yuzu’s face, smiling.

“And I’ll always wait for just another moment with you, Yuzu.”

Yuzu had a few tears glimmering in her eyes as she leaned up and kissed her wife.

Mei would never admit it to anyone else, but with Yuzu, she could afford to let her guard down for just a moment or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen there's still time for you...  
> Twenty-two I feel her too...  
> Thirty-three you're on your way,  
> Every day's a new day...

**Author's Note:**

> Having read the series - and in anticipation of Citrus + vol1 soon releasing - I wasn’t overly Thrilled with a time skip. Don’t get me wrong, the wedding was great and the art helped heal my broken soul but there are so many stories missing in that skip. There were things that had to get smoothed out beyond what we saw in single panels. I hope to get to them too, but this story won the race in my head >^.^<


End file.
